


Love After Death

by Fides



Category: Primeval
Genre: Flash Fic, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, PWP, clone!fic, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen lets herself have a night off from trying to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love After Death

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers up to the first half of Season 3.

Listen to my voice," Helen said the words carefully, "you will do what I say."

She hadn't lied to Nick when he'd demanded to know if she had cloned Stephen - she just hadn't answered him. What she had told him was true - the clones weren't truly alive. Whatever made people into people and put that spark into their eyes, that was missing. She had slept with Stephen once after Nick had got him killed, but it hadn't been the same. She was the last person to buy into all that romance crap but the deadness behind the eyes had stolen away any enjoyment she gained from the feel of his body under her and within her. Maybe you needed to understand death to understand love. Or at least lust.

"Kiss him."

She couldn't quite remember what she had been thinking when the idea came to her. Maybe the temptation had just been too strong. Maybe it had been the way that Stephen's eyes had slid to the clone of Nick when it had first walked in. She knew that there had been no change in his expression and that anything she had imagined there said more about her feelings about their relationship than reality. But reality had been shown to be more mutable than even she had suspected.

She had had to teach them in the beginning - give them detailed instructions about what she wanted them to do. Luckily she had never had a problem with giving orders and they had learnt quickly. Now she could just sit back and watch as Stephen tangled his fingers in Nick's hair and Nick ran his hands down Stephen's back as they kissed in the slow, deliberate way she liked best. When their eyes shut she could almost forget what they really were.

"Undress each other. Slowly."

They complied as they always did. The tease of skin growing until it was more often hidden by the other's body than cloth. Helen watched them, smiling. The sight was one she always enjoyed. Not just for the view, fine men through her husband and her lover had been, but the anticipation of what she could commend next from them.

It was easy to recall the first time she had made them play. Unsure herself what was possible and acting more through curiosity and recrimination then with any more lofty goal. But the almost surprised grunt that Stephen made the first time Nick had fucked him at her command had been more arousing than she had ever expected. Afterward she had taken herself away in the privacy of her own room had brought herself to the sort of climax she had not experienced in years. Stephen had been a darling in bed, if a little inexperienced, but was apparently even better in her husband's.

"You," she whispered in Stephen's ear, "down."

She had experimented since then - as rigorous in this scientific process as in any other. She had found Stephen looked especially good on his knees, lips slick with saliva and stretched around Nick's cock or flushed and gasping as Nick worshiped his body with hands and mouth. There was something deliciously ironic about watching him lick Stephen's arse given the way Stephen had licked his in life. Occasionally she instructed one to show reluctance, to make the other work at seduction. It wasn't real of course, but it amused her and there was a certain sweetness to the eventual surrender - something different from the mindless rutting in which they otherwise engaged. Even then the sweat and effort of physical exertion as they ground into each other almost brought life to their faces.

She didn't indulge herself often. She had seen the end of the world and everything was secondary to stopping that happening. But every so often she needed to clear her mind in the way only good, satisfying sex could. And if she was the only person who could provide that then at least she could provide the entertainment as well.


End file.
